


Marzipan

by Pal



Category: Community
Genre: Multi, OT3, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pal/pseuds/Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's dare doesn't quite go as planned and she in learns alot about the closely-knit Troy and Abed duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marzipan

"I thought you said this movie wasn't going to be dumb..." Annie complained as she watched the ending credits scroll down the television screen in disappointment.

Troy, who sat on the opposite end of the couch, scoffed. "Ah-ha. Yeah. Only dumb people think this movie is dumb."

"Actually, there are many artistic elements and underlining themes that many people can't appreciate or even detect." Abed corrected. "If you didn't understand it Annie, don't feel bad."

Annie did that high pitch huff she usually did when she was abruptly insulted. "Um excuse me _**Abed**_. I understood it just _**fine**_. I grasped a dictionary’s worth of underlining meanings from that film." She irritably smoothed the bottom of her shirt and tipped her nose in the air.

Abed's face lit up slightly. "Really? Well what did you think about the-"

"Yeah yeah we get it Annie. You deep and stuff, but let's not talk about what we just saw! The weekend’s almost over and I'm bored and it's late and I'm pretty sure Leonard goes to sleep around this time so it might be safe for us to leave the room again.” The three friends cautiously glanced at Abed's dorm room door slowly and felt a menacing presence out in the hallway. "….Or we could wait a few more minutes..."

"….Yeah a few more sounds like a good idea.." Annie fearfully agreed. "Oh I know!" she glared around the room with a coy look in her eye. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Abed mechanically began to consider the consequences for accepting such a suggestion, but Troy eyed her skeptically. "Really Annie? Truth or Dare? And you call _**us**_ immature? I mean, how old do you think-"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Annie chuckled and looked around the room slyly. "Alright. Then I dare you guys to kiss." Her eyes suddenly widened as she watched both boys shrug and face each other. Troy wrapped his arms around Abed's neck and they locked lips for what was a longer time then necessary. Annie sat uncomfortably until the slow smacking noises became alarmingly audible from the pair. "Guys?………… _ **Guys**_!" she yelled causing them to pull apart and stare confusedly at her. "What was that?! This was supposed to be an unpleasant dare!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Troy laughed slightly at Annie's little fit; her plans never seemed to go exactly right. "Well you didn't consider the fact that there's _**nothing**_ unpleasant about Abed's kisses." He scratched his head and tried to think of an adequate explanation. "They're like……dessert."

"If that's the case, then I'm sure diabetics wouldn't like them very much." Abed added, quite seriously.

Annie huffed annoyingly in response. "Guys...that doesn't make _**ANY**_ sense. You know that right?"

Both boys gave one another a sympathetic glance, as if Annie was the one who had the problem. "Poor, poor uptight Annie." Troy sighed, almost in a singsong kind of way. He leaned back on the couch and propped his feet onto the table. "Just show 'er Abed."

Abed nodded and swiftly leaned in until he was face to face with his female friend. Annie opened her mouth to protest and her reflexes sprung her backwards, but Abed quickly grabbed her shoulders and connected their lips. Instead of feeling his lips forcefully crash onto hers, like she anticipated, Annie felt something smooth and warm glide over her; like liquid. Her eyes shot wide open by surprise, but after a few seconds (despite her struggle to prevent it) they slowly slid closed. Abed's warmth was transferred to her through the gentle contact and flowed all the way down to the tips of her toes. He no longer gripped her shoulders, but instead placed both hands modestly on her waist. Annie's mind was in a haze; she had never experienced a kiss like this before; not even with Jeff. She raised her arms over what she assumed were Abed's shoulders, and ran her fingers through his hair; yearning for more. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly; startling her with his heighten responsiveness. She had never kissed anyone so….aware. It was hard to decipher what was happening. The feelings being transmitted through their lips were so sincere that she never wanted to break away, despite the fact she was running out of breath.

It was Troy's turn to break up the smooch. In a less tactile approach, he wrapped his arms around Abed's chest and jerked him back. Annie was abruptly knocked out of the fantasy, and looked around: terribly confused and struggling for air slightly. "Now," Troy smugly leaned forward to get a good look at her, "quick: tell me the first thing you taste."

Annie shook her head and tried to register the warm, melting flavor in her mouth. It was sugary, like sweet almonds. "....M-Marzipan?" She remembered the sweet dish from the "Around the World" Fair in high school; it had immediately became one of her favorites.

"Yeah. I get that alot." Abed admitted looking down at Troy's arms which were, in fact, still wrapped around him.

"So that's what it's called!?" Troy exclaimed, "I knew it was dessert, just didn't know which one! Anyway...you see what I mean Annie?"

Annie stared at the two boys. Abed twisted slightly so he could return the extended hug Troy was giving to him. "Oh um. Definitely.....it was far from….unpleasant." she looked away slightly embarrassed that she had lost track of herself with Abed.

Abed lifted his head and peered at Annie, sensing her discomfort. "I have an idea." he smiled warmly and beckoned Annie closer. After much apprehension, she timidly scooted closer to the embracing two. Abed freed one of his arms and slowly snaked it around her waist, pulling her closer. Troy laughed and did the same, making it the most awkward couch-group hug Annie had ever experienced, if not the only. "We should all go learn to make Marzipan." Abed suggested within the hug. "In case my lips aren’t available and you still want to taste it."

Troy's head shot up. "Dude, that's a great idea!" Annie noticed his hand was rubbing her back frantically in excitement. "Cuse seriously, I can’t count the times in class when my sweet tooth hits and you’re sitting too far away.” Annie raised an eyebrow and looked at Troy smiling sheepishly; how often _did_ they kiss? “This’ll be dope. I don't usually cook, but if learned to make that, I'd never eat anything else again!"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind learning how to make it either." Annie gleefully added, smothering her face into Abed's shoulder to hide her deepening blush. She became very aware of her body being pressed against Abed’s back and noticed her legs somehow ended up nested in Troy’s lap. They were getting really warm.

"It's settled then. I'll go look up the ingredients and meet you guys in the Commons." Abed untangled himself from the group and jumped up. “Try to find some aprons and get ready to go all out ‘Food Network’ on this dish.” And with a few long legged strides, he leapt out of the room and to the computer lab, leaving Annie and Troy alone on the couch.

Annie looked around awkwardly and coughed. "Sooo-"

"Man you shoulda heard yourself when you were macking." Troy comically interjected. "It sounded like two kittens fighting,” he paused and averted his eyes in deep thought, “....while at the same time, being smothered." He gave Annie's waist one more quick, heartfelt squeeze and then stood up.

"Hey! Troy that's uncalled for! I don’t want to **_know_** what I sounded like!" she called to his leaving form; half joking and half serious.

" ** _MMMMmmmMmmMmmmhhhh!_** " he loudly mimicked and wrapped his hands around his head pretending they belong to another.

"I get it Troy!!"

" ** _MmMMmMMmhhhm I'm Annie and this is soooo enjoyable!_** " his high pitch, imitation girl voice was painfully inaccurate.

Annie snatched the, accurately named, throw pillow from the couch and chucked it at his head before he had a chance to run out the door. Jovial at her deadly precision, she stood up to follow Troy, who was now in terrible pain. “Now come on, there’s Marzipan to be made!” she called, passing him in the hall (he was still holding his head in discomfort), “Unless you **_want_** to take breaks in Spanish class to fulfill your inkling ‘sweet tooth.’ with Abed.”  
“Well we can’t do that as often now!…Chang is getting suspicious.” Annie abruptly stopped, blinked, then decided to follow Jeff’s advice and “let it go”.

Whatever was going on between these two, she had a feeling she was rapidly becoming a part of it. Funny thing about it was: she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
